User talk:Cosmos Goddess of Accord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Avidreader1/Prophecy/Cosmos Goddess of Accord-20100624125525 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 12:59, June 24, 2010 Uh, thanks? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] That was from, like, yestermorning. And no offence, but does your name mean a flower? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] That's what it says in Wiktionary. Sorry, I'm ADHD and ADD. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] From one God to another Greetings Cosmos. It has been quite some time since we have spoken. As you must know, I have spent several years secluded within my Realm of Dreams... It appears that quite a lot has been happening during my absence. Since as you have been more active in the lives of these Godlings recently, I am under the assumption that you may have the Ability to fill me in on the details as I only know the bits warped through my Dream Matrices before I weave them. Hello Hello,Cosmos it's me Hebe I was wondering if we had ever met i belive we did im not sure --Lady Hebe 02:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) lady cosmos Lady cosmos is there a way i can help x i mean its weird that zach didnt say anything to her when she left. and im kinda worried what will happen i meann me and obessedperson said we will be neutral then they said were traitors. sorry if im rude but ill be thankful if you answer my mesage. May I be a warrior of Light? Lady Cosmos I Brandon Toombs is wondering if I can be a warrior of Light, I am son of Apollo, I believe inwhat is best for the good of mankind.. and what is good to maintain the delicate balance of life Brandon Toombs ...? Lady Cosmos...what does Zala mean? They can't kill Azeroth...I love him...and why? They can't, they can't....I'll stop them...please, M'Lady, please, tell me why? It's not f-fair... I'm sorry...I'm a mess, I know, and I dunno if you even care, but please... -Chey I'm sorry -sigh- Okay, M'Lady Cosmos... And Zala if you're around... What I'm getting at is I'm sorry for what I said to you both. I... I didn't want to believe he w-was a demon... And my anger made me say what I did. Zala, I still respect... And trust your beliefs. But... I just can't believe it's true. Lady Cosmos, um, you're right about what I KNOW. But I did find a book. Its got runes on the front, runes that Raugus once taught me were used before the Greeks, before the Egyptians, runes used during B.C. And it's filled with notes on potions and spells and creatures that shouldn't even exist in this world... And, um, I found it... In Raugus's old chest, the blue-grey one with gold stars. I thought... I dunno. But still... Anyways, I apologize for my idiocy and now I know that Zala...had t-to do it. I k-know she cared... She didn't deserve me yelling a-at her like th-that... ---Chey Hello, Milady First off: It's an honor to meet you. I respect you very much. Secondly: My user name is to piss a user named Toa11 off, so don't take offence. Lastly: I found out why Toa11 left. ''He joined the TITANS. '' Thank you, Milady, for letting me talk to you. :) FukU 19:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) can i join? lady cosmos, may i join the warrior of lights ? i am the daughter of hephaestus . i havent gotten my powers yet. i really want to join . i want to help protect the earth and others .... i will do many things you wish me to , to prove myself worthy. ~nomin~